Ein treues Mädchen
}} Inhaltsangabe Prolog Jeannies Schwester liest in einer Zeitung von der Hochzeit von Jeannie und Anthony Nelson. Daraufhin zerknüllt sie die Zeitung und meint, dass dieses naive Dummerchen von Schwester geheiratet hat. Sie meint jedoch, dass Nelson ihr gehört. Daraufhin zertrümmert sie die Einrichtung und meint, dass sie bedauern wird, dass sie je ein Auge aufeinander geworfen haben. Daher will sie sie auseinander bringen. Akt I Zuhause telefoniert Jeannie derweil mit ihrem Meister. Er meint, dass er heute Abend zurückkommt. Derweil schleicht sich ihre Schwester die Treppe herunter. Roger Healy kommt derweil und fragt Jeannie, ob sie fertig ist, da sie um 9 Uhr bei den Bellows sein müssen. Jeannie meint, dass sie nicht hingehen wird, da ihr Mann heute wiederkommt. Doch Healy erinnert sie daran, dass die Party zu Ehren ihres neuen Astronauten Jellico stattfindet. Healy will sie entschudligen. Jeannie überlegt derweil, was sie anziehen soll, wenn ihr Meister zurückkommt. Jeannies Schwester meint, dass sie wirklich ein treues Mädchen ist. Sie meint, dass sie sich auch in ihn verlieben wird. Dr. Bellows serviert seinen Gästen derweil verschiedene Häppchen. Jellico bedankt sich dafür, dass es eine herrliche Party ist. Mrs. Bellows küsst ihren Mann und bietet ihm auch einen an. Dr. Bellows geht derweil zu zwei Herren und bietet ihnen auch welche an. Inzwischen betritt Healy mit seiner Begleiterin den Raum. Er meint, dass er weiß, dass Cindy verrückt nach ihm ist, aber heute versuchen soll die Finger von ihm zu lassen, da es sich um eine offizielle Party handelt. Dr. Bellows begrüßt ihn und fragt, wo Jeannie ist. Healy meint, dass sie zuhause geblieben ist, um auf Tony zu warten. Gerade als er seine Freundin vorstellen will, bemerkt er, dass sie schon weitergegangen ist. Bellows meint, dass diese sich gerade auf Major Jellico stürzt. Bellows meint, dass er nicht weiß, was es ist, aber Jellico offenbar viel animalischen Magnetismus besitze. Selbst Amanda verhalte sich wie ein Backfisch. Healy meint nur, dass er nicht wusste, dass Amanda ein Backfisch ist und geht dann selbst zu den Damen. Er meint, dass Raketen schneller sind als Rennwagen. Healy will nun seine Freundin Cindy zu sich holen. Jedoch ignoriert sie ihn und geht auf die Terasse. Dann kommen die anderen vier Männer zu ihm, da auch ihre Mädchen weg sind. Da erscheint Jeannies Schwester auf der Party und sieht sich um. Sie blinzelt einen kleinen Spiegel herbei und ändert ihre Haarfarbe auf blond, ehe sie den Spiegel wieder verschwinden lässt. Dann macht sie Jellico auf sich aufmerksam. Sie meint, dass sie gerade erst gekommen ist. Sie bittet um eine Zigarette und er gibt ihr eine. Er meint, dass sie wunderschön ist. Dann fragt sie nach Feuer und Jellico zündet ihr die Zigarette an. Tony kommt derweil nach Hause und stellt seine Tasche in einen Schrank. Da kommt Jeannie und schließt die Tür. Dann kommt sie heraus. Sie wollte nicht zu der Party gehen, ohne ihn. Er fragt ironisch, ob sie nicht einmal Biff Jellico sehen wollte, doch sie entgegnet nur, wer dieser Jellico sei. Auf der Party geht Cindy derweil mit zwei Drinks zu Jellico, der jedoch bereits Jeannies Schwester küsst. Anschließend blinzelt diese die Rollos hoch, sodass Dr. Bellows und seine Frau die beiden beobachten. Amanda fällt nun in Ohnmacht, da sie Jeannie gesehen haben. Akt II Nelson gibt Biff Jellico am nächsten Tag eine Akte und fragt, wie der Empfang gestern war. Dieser meint, dass er extraklasse war und er das Mädchen traf und seine Junggesellentage vorbei sind. Tony meint, dass er seine Frau kennenlernen soll. Healy meint, dass er eine Freundin anrufen wollte, die kleine Silberblonde auf der Party neulich abend. Jellico gibt ihm nun die Nummer, die er in sein Notizbuch geschrieben hat. Er meint, dass er das ganze Buch nehmen kann, weil er sie nicht mehr nötig hat. Healy will ihm einen Gefallen tun. Daraufhin fragt er, wo das beste Blumengeschäft zu finden ist. Healy empfiehlt ihm nun den Cocoa Beach Florist unten an der Ecke. Er soll ihm nur sagen, dass ihn Roger geschickt hat. Da erscheint Jeannies Schwester neben Healy und stolziert an ihm vorbei. Im Notizbuch liest er derweil die Namen von Bettina, Niece, Paula, Bertha und Brunhilde. Dann bemerkt er auch Jeannie, die Jellico küsst. Er meint, dass es eine Sehstörung sei und liest weiter in dem Buch. Im Büro von Dr. Bellows spricht dieser derweil mit Nelson und meint, dass sich junge Frauen oft einsam fühlen, wenn ihre Männer oft unterwegs sind. Er soll sich dafür interessieren, was sie tut. Er meint, dass er ihr Blumen und Pralinen mitbringen soll. Nelson erwidert, dass Jeannie sich daraus nicht viel macht. Jedoch wird er daran denken. Bellows entgegnet,d ass sich alle Frauen etwas daraus machen. Als er geht, meint Bellows zu sich sebst, dass er blind ist. Nachdem Tony gegangen ist, greift Bellows zum Hörer und lässt Stella den Cocoa Beach Blumenladen anrufen. Er möchte, dass sie ein paar langstielige rote Rosen an Mrs. Jeannie Nelson schicken. Auf der Karte soll stehen In Liebe Anthony. Unterdessen betreten Nelson und Healy das Haus und Nelson verkündet Jeannie, dass Roger zum Essen bleibt. Jeannie erwartet ihn mit den Rosen in der Hand. Sie meint, dass es ganz süß von ihm war und stellt sie auf einen Tisch. Nelson meint, dass er sie aber nicht geschickt hat. Jeannie erwidert, dass das Blumengeschäft es aber gesagt hat. Nelson findet es komisch. Sie meint, dass sie heute ein merkwürdiges Gespräch mit Dr. Bellows geführt hat. Nun meint Healy, dass er Jeannie sprechen müsse. Er bittet sie daher in die Küche, da er alle seine wichtigen Gespräche in der Küche führt. Er zieht sie daher in die Küche, während Tony noch meint, dass sie ihm nichts blinzelt. Er meint, dass es für ihn ist. Tony bleibt ratlos zurück. thumb|Healy ermahnt Jeannie keine Dummheiten zu machen. In der Küche, meint Healy zu Jeannie, dass sie die Sache beenden müsse, da sie ihr nur Schmerz und Unglück bringen würde. Jeannie versteht nicht, wovon sie spricht. Er meint, dass sie auch an Tony denken solle. Sie fragt, ob es ihrem Meister nicht gut gehe. Doch er fragt, wohin das führen soll, da er die Rosen nicht geschickt hat. Da klingelt es und Jeannie will zur Haustür gehen. Healy meint, dass sie tausend Jahre Zeit hatte um Dummheiten zu machen. Er meint, dass es kein Verhalten für eine Jeannie wie sie ist. Inzwischen lässt Nelson Dr. Bellows und seine Frau ein. Amanda äußert bereits ihr Bedauern. Dr. Bellows setzt zu einer Erklärung an und meint, dass sie in der Gegend waren. Tony lädt sie zum Essen ein. Amanda meint, dass sie zum Essen bleiben können. Nelson meint, dass Jeannie das schon macht. Daher geht er nun zu ihr. Dr. Bellows meint, dass sie nicht hätten kommen sollen. Amanda meint, dass sie sich heute morgen wirklich taub gestellt hat. Sie meint, dass er ein sehr guter Freund ist und sie nicht zusehen können, wie er von dem blonden Biest betrogen wird. Doch Bellows fragt, was ist, wenn sie sich getäuscht haben. Sie haben sie nur einmal gesehen und es war ganz dunkel. Doch Mrs. Bellows will das Haus nicht verlassen, bevor sie nicht reinen Tisch mit Jeannie gemacht habe. Da kommt Tony mit Jeannie und Roger, der immer noch die Lebensmittel auf dem Arm hat, aus der Küche. Jeannie begrüßt die Bellows. Mrs. Bellows will mit Jeannie in der Küche sprechen. Jeannie nimmt Healy noch die Lebensmittel ab. Nelson meint scherzhaft zu Healy und Dr. Bellows dass viele Konferenzen in der Küche stattfinden und bietet ihnen nun einen Drink an. Da bemerkt Dr. Bellows die Rosen. Healy nimmt ihn nun zur Seite und ermahnt ihn diese nicht zu erwähnen. Bellows meint, dass Major Nelson der Einzige zu sein scheint, der nicht weiß, was gespielt wird. Nelson bringt ihnen nun einen Drink. Da klingelt es und Nelson öffnet die Tür. Vor der Tür steht Biff Jellico, der erstaunt fragt, ob Tony hier wohnt. Dieser entgegnet, dass er sich das mittlerweile auch fragt und bittet ihn herein. Er meint, dass er mit dieser Adresse vereinbart war. Healy verschüttet nunn das Soda auf Bellows Uniform. Dieser meint, dass Biff auch überall auftaucht. Nelson stellt diesem nun seine Frau Jeannie vor, weshalb er ungläubig dreinblickt. Healy und die Eheleute Bellows blicken hinter einer Wand hervor und sind schockiert. Als Jeannie und Biff sich nach den Blumen bücken, die dieser vor Schreck fallen ließ, stoßen sie mit den Köpfen zusammen. Jeannie entschuldigt sich und hebt ihm die Blumen auf. Jeannies Schwester erscheint nun auf der Treppe und meint, dass der Abend interessant werden wird. Akt III Nelson erkundigt sich bei Jeannie, ob alles in Ordnung sei, doch diese bestätigt, dass es nicht so schlimm sei. Sie meint, dass sie sich freut, ihn kennenzulernen. Jellico will gleich wieder gehen und behauptet, dass er sich in der Adresse geirrt hat. Jedoch entgegnet ihm Jeannie, dass er gerade erst gekommen sei. Jeannie meint, dass sie noch ein Gedeck auflegt. Die Bellows und Healy beobachten sie derweil. Amanda meint, dass Jeannie kalt wie eine Hundeschnauze sei und in der Küche alles geleugnet habe. Sie hat gesagt, sie wüsste nicht wovon sie spricht. Healy geht derweil zu Biff, reißt die Seite wieder aus dem Notizbuch und stopft sie in dessen Westentasche. Er meint, dabei, dass er die Namen wiederhaben kann. Anschließend verlässt Biff das Haus. Tony geht derweil zu Jeannies Schwester, die auf der Treppe steht und erinnert sie, dass sie nicht den Standort wechseln soll, wenn Gäste da sind. Sie meint, dass er nicht so ein altmodischer Kauz sein solle. Er nimmt die echte Jeannie nun in die Küche, weil er mit ihr reden will. Healy und Dr. Bellows reden derweil und Healy meint, dass es ein spaßiger Abend bei den Nelsons werden wird. Dr. Bellows meint, dass es eine richtige Katastrophe ist. Jellico steht derweil vor der Tür und wirft den Blumenstrauß weg. Da lockt ihn Jeannies Schwester zu sich. Sie meint, dass es eine Qual war, dass sie ihn drinnen nicht umarmen wollte. Er will nun gehen und sie nie wieder gehen. Daher blinzelt sie und dann meint er, dass er sie liebt und sie küssen sich. Nelson und Jeannie reden derweil in der Küche. Sie leugnet, dass sie ihn einen altmodischen Kauz genannt hat und meint, dass sie dreimal in der Küche war: Einmal mit Mrs. Bellows, einmal mit Dr. Bellows und einmal mit Major Healy. Nun ist sie mit ihm her und versteht nicht, wovon sie alle sprechen. Er meint, dass sie nicht überall erscheinen soll. thumb|Die Bellows sehen wie Jeannies Schwester in Jeannies Gestalt Biff Jellico küsst. Derweil blicken Alfred Bellows und seine Frau durch ein Fenster und sehen mit Entsetzen wie Jeannies Schwester Biff Jellico draußen küsst. Miss Bellows schlägt die Hand vors Gesicht und kann es kaum glauben. Dann gehen sie. Jellico fragt Jeannie, was sie tun müssen. Sie meint, dass er Nelson alles sagen muss. Er soll vorneherum gehen und sie trifft ihn drinnen. Dann meint sie, müssten sie ihre Libe enicht mehr verstecken. nachdem er gegangen ist, bezeichnet die Schwester ihn als Einfaltspinsel und fragt sich, was alle nur an ihm finden. Jeannie versichert Tony derweil, dass sie sich nicht herumgeblinzelt hat und ihn auch nicht einen altmodischen Kauz genannt hat. Tony erklärt, dass er sie gesehen hat. Nun macht sich Jeannie unsichtbar und meint, dass er sie nun nicht mehr sehen würde. Da betritt Dr. Bellows die Küche rammt Tony die Tür in den Rücken, sodass dieser die Ouedeuvre auf dem Boden verteilt. Bellows meint, dass sie nicht hier ist. Tony drückt ihm nun die Platte in die Hand und geht hinaus. Er fragt Mrs. Bellows nach Jeannie. Roger soll ihm helfen, sie zu suchen. Sie gehen daraufhin suchen. Healy sucht in einer Truhe. Dann geht er. Bellows und Mrs. Bellows reden. Sie meint, dass er erfreut sein wird, zu hören, dass sie nicht im Bleistifthalter ist. Tony geht derweil zur Eingangstür. Biff tritt ein und meint, dass er mit ihm sprechen will. Jedoch ergreifen ihn die Bellows an beiden Armen und bringen ihn weg. Nelson fragt, was hier vorgeht. Jeannie erscheint an der Treppe und meint, dass es ihm leid tut. Helay zieht derweil Jeannies Schwester ins Haus. Diese beueichnet ihn als Idioten und meint, dass er alles verdirbt. Nelson gestikuliert Jeannie nun, dass sie weggehen soll. Die Bellows kommen derweil und stellen sie zur Rede. Jeannies Schwester meint, dass sie ihn verlässt. Jellico meint, dass sie ihn verlassen wird. Nelson zieht Jeannie mit und sperrt sie in den Wandschrank. thumb|Jeannie hält den Schrank mit ihrer eingesperrten Schwester. Bellows meint, dass es das reinste Mittelalter ist und er es nun verstehen kann. Die echte Jeannie blinzelt sich nun in Nelsons Westentasche. Jellico meint, dass er nicht verstehen kann, eine erwachsene Frau weinen zu sehen. Da klingelt es und Nelson schickt Roger an die Tür. Jeannie steht vor der Tür und fragt, wo sie gesteckt hat. Sie stellt sich als Genay vor und meint, dass es eine dufte Bude sei. Dem Mädchen, dass hier wohnt, sieht sie ziemlich ähnlich wenn sie ihre Perücke und ihr Korsett trägt. Dann nimmt sie die Perücke ab. Sie meint zu Biff, dass sie auf ihn wartet. Dann sieht sie seinen Wagen und dachte, dass er die falsche Adresse hatte. Sie meint, dass sie sich in die Party hineingeschlichen habe, weil sie gehört hat, dass dort ein Haufen heiratsfähiger Männer wären. Sie fischte sich einen. Biff verabschiedet sich nun und meint, dass er eine wichtige Verabredung in der NASA hat. Jeannie läuft ihm hinterher. Im Haus meint Mrs. Bellows, dass sie sie küssen gesehen hat, vor dem Fenster. Dr. Bellows meint, dass sie wohl wieder Halluzinationen hat. Nelson meint, dass sie ihn verlassen wollte, aber es ist ihm peinlich zu erzählen. Er meint, dass sie sich etwas aufgeregt hat. Nelson hat sie nicht eingesperrt. Jedoch geht sie immer hinein, wenn sie sauer ist. Mrs. Bellows meint, dass sie nach Hause geht und dann in den Schrank geht. Jeannie erscheint derweil und weiß schon, was sie mit ihrer Schwester macht. Sie blinzelt nun den Wandschrank klein und meint, dass sie sie nun irgendwohin tun können, wo sie keinen Schaden mehr anrichten kann. Nelson meint, dass es ganz toll ist, weil seine Uniformen auch darin sind. Healy scherzt, dass die Uniformen wohl ein wenig klein wären. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)